Тоффи/Галерея
Открывающая тема SVTFOE season 3 intro - screenshot 24.png Первый сезон Fortune Cookies S1E16 Glass of Mewnian swamp water.png S1E16 Toffee gives swamp water to Ludo.png S1E16 Ludo meets Toffee.png S1E16 Toffee 'do you drink from the bottle?'.png S1E16 Toffee 'tell me about it'.png S1E16 Ludo raising his seat.png S1E16 Ludo 'where did you come from?'.png S1E16 Toffee smooth-talking Ludo.png S1E16 Ludo shaking Toffee's hand.png S1E16 Ludo shows Toffee the break room.png S1E16 Ludo's monsters dance-battle.png S1E16 Ludo 'guess I'm doomed, huh?'.png S1E16 Ludo 'be honest, I can handle it'.png S1E16 Buff Frog saluting to Ludo.png S1E16 Buff Frog gives his report.png S1E16 Ludo chastising Buff Frog.png S1E16 Ludo 'give it to me straight'.png S1E16 Ludo, Buff Frog, and Toffee watching.png S1E16 Toffee 'maybe we can do something'.png S1E16 Toffee thinking.png S1E16 Buff Frog pushing Ludo aside.png S1E16 Ludo completely trusts Toffee.png S1E16 Toffee pets fly monster's head.png S1E16 Toffee narrowing his eyes.png S1E16 Deer Beard returns Star's hug.png S1E16 Ludo seeing the wand.png S1E16 Ludo 'I can totally grab it'.png S1E16 Toffee holding Ludo back.png S1E16 Ludo and Toffee observing.png S1E16 Monsters crowding around Star.png S1E16 Ludo 'it's actually working'.png S1E16 Ludo stroking Toffee's sleeve.png S1E16 Toffee observes Star's magic.png S1E16 Toffee smirking.png S1E16 Magic mushroom cloud in the alley.png S1E16 Ludo 'welcome to my life'.png S1E16 Toffee looking back at Star.png S1E16 Toffee toasting with Ludo.png S1E16 Ludo 'the closest we've ever come'.png S1E16 Ludo 'that girl always gets the best of me'.png S1E16 View of King and Queen Butterfly's castle.png S1E16 Ludo imagines owning the wand.png S1E16 Toffee stares into the distance.png Mewnipendance Day S1E20 High Tech.png S1E20 Obsolete Spy.png S1E20 Finished.png S1E20 The Massacre.png Marco Grows a Beard S1E23 Toffee's magic wand tracker.png S1E23 Toffee "it's inside the house".png S1E23 Toffee, Ludo, and monster army.png S1E23 Toffee "the wand's never been unattended".png S1E23 Monsters smiling at Ludo.png S1E23 Ludo tells Three-eyed Potato Baby to hurry up.png S1E23 Toffee and monsters angry with Ludo.png Storm the Castle S1E24 Dinner.png S1E24 After The Wand.png S1E24 Glass Punch.png S1E24 Disappointment.png S1E24 Marco talking to Toffee.png S1E24 Pillows.png S1E24 Toffee having a sandwich.png S1E24 Sandwich of Discord.png S1E24 Arm Off.png S1E24 Regeneration Powers.png S1E24 Pillows Again.png S1E24 Surprise.png Reptillian Grin.png Reptillian Grin 2.png Второй сезон Into the Wand S2E23 Star and Lil Chauncey in the Grandma Room.png S2E23 Star Butterfly looks at Lil Chauncey in tapestry.png S2E23 Star Butterfly 'before you died'.png S2E23 Star Butterfly looks at Moon's tapestry.png S2E23 Toffee depicted in tapestry.png S2E23 Moon Butterfly's Tapestry.png S2E23 Star Butterfly sees Toffee's finger on the floor.png S2E23 Star Butterfly looks at Moon's tapestry again.png S2E23 Moon the Undaunted's tapestry with a hole in it.png S2E23 Toffee's middle finger on the floor.png S2E23 Star Butterfly 'that's the thing that doesn't belong!'.png S2E23 Multiple Stars appear around the original Star.png S2E23 Star Butterfly and duplicates in a circle around the finger.png S2E23 Star Butterfly diving toward Toffee's finger.png S2E23 Star Butterfly grabbing Toffee's finger.png S2E23 Star Butterfly with inverted colors.png S2E23 Flashback to Toffee's grinning face.png S2E23 Close-up on Toffee's face with inverted colors.png S2E23 Star Butterfly covered in eyeball juice.png S2E23 Star Butterfly holding wand and Toffee's finger.png S2E23 Star Butterfly holding Toffee's finger.png S2E23 Star Butterfly tosses Toffee's finger in her closet.png S2E23 Toffee's finger in Star Butterfly's closet.png Page Turner S2E25 Image of Toffee appears on Omnitraxus' orb.png Baby S2E30 Interior of Star Butterfly's secrets closet.png The Hard Way S2E35 Green pools of energy in Ludo's eyes.png S2E35 Toffee takes over Ludo's body.png S2E35 Ludo-Toffee 'you'll never get him on your side'.png S2E35 Ludo-Toffee 'you don't, do you?'.png S2E35 Ludo-Toffee grinning wickedly.png S2E35 Screen goes black around Ludo-Toffee's eyes.png Starcrushed S2E41 Wand crystal fuses with Toffee's hand.png S2E41 Ludo-Toffee with a regrown magic hand.png S2E41 Ludo-Toffee 'Ludo's not here right now'.png S2E41 Ludo-Toffee 'you can leave a message'.png S2E41 High Commission staring at Ludo-Toffee.png S2E41 Omnitraxus picks a fight with Ludo-Toffee.png S2E41 Ludo-Toffee blasts Omnitraxus with magic.png S2E41 Ludo-Toffee holding Omnitraxus' skull mask.png S2E41 Ludo-Toffee absorbs Omnitraxus' power.png S2E41 Ludo-Toffee floating in the air.png S2E41 Rhombulus throwing punches at Ludo-Toffee.png S2E41 Ludo-Toffee blasts Rhombulus in the back.png S2E41 Hekapoo pouncing on Ludo-Toffee.png S2E41 Hekapoo vs. Ludo-Toffee.png S2E41 Hekapoo attacking Ludo-Toffee.png S2E41 Ludo-Toffee lashes magic around Hekapoo's wrist.png S2E41 Ludo-Toffee absorbing Hekapoo's power.png S2E41 Rhombulus blasts Ludo-Toffee in the back.png S2E41 Ludo-Toffee fending off Rhombulus' crystals.png S2E41 Ludo-Toffee absorbing Rhombulus' power.png S2E41 Hekapoo faces off against Ludo-Toffee again.png S2E41 Hekapoo dodging Ludo-Toffee's magic blasts.png S2E41 Hekapoo and her clones surround Ludo-Toffee.png S2E41 Ludo blasts Hekapoo and her clones away.png S2E41 Ludo-Toffee becoming more powerful.png S2E41 Ludo-Toffee floating over Queen Moon.png S2E41 Ludo-Toffee 'it's been a while'.png S2E41 Close-up on Ludo-Toffee's right hand.png S2E41 Ludo-Toffee fends off Queen Moon's magic.png S2E41 Ludo-Toffee shoots a magic blast at Moon.png S2E41 Mewberty Moon flying around Ludo-Toffee.png S2E41 Ludo-Toffee catches Mewberty Moon's blasts.png S2E41 Ludo-Toffee bounces Moon's blasts back at her.png S2E41 Ludo-Toffee extending wicked magic vines.png S2E41 Ludo-Toffee pulls Mewberty Moon toward him.png S2E41 Ludo-Toffee about to blast Moon at close range.png S2E41 Mewberty Moon slashes her sword at Toffee.png S2E41 Ludo-Toffee makes his own sword of magic.png S2E41 Moon and Ludo-Toffee clash magic swords.png S2E41 Mewberty Moon vs. Ludo-Toffee.png S2E41 Ludo-Toffee slashing down at Mewberty Moon.png S2E41 Ludo-Toffee about to finish off Moon.png S2E41 Camera zooms in on Ludo-Toffee.png S2E41 Ludo-Toffee rising out of the rubble.png S2E41 Pillars collapse the ground in front of Toffee.png S2E41 Ludo-Toffee surrounded by falling debris.png S2E41 Ludo-Toffee 'I'm coming for my finger'.png Третий сезон Return to Mewni S3E1 Queen Moon reveals Toffee's finger.png S3E1 Toffee's severed finger in a flask.png Moon the Undaunted S3E2 Toffee emerging from his tent.png S3E2 Toffee walking past his army of monsters.png S3E2 Toffee walking toward Queen Moon.png S3E2 Toffee appears in front of Queen Moon.png S3E2 Toffee bowing to Queen Moon.png S3E2 Queen Moon 'I presume you're the one'.png S3E2 Toffee introduces himself to Queen Moon.png S3E2 Toffee asks Queen Moon what she wants.png S3E2 Queen Moon commands monsters to leave.png S3E2 Rasticore 'your mom couldn't defeat us'.png S3E2 Monster 1 'we're not afraid of your little girl magic!'.png S3E2 Rasticore 'we're invincible!'.png S3E2 Monster 1 about to chomp off Rasticore's arm.png S3E2 Toffee looks at the black swirling clouds.png S3E2 Toffee reaching out to Queen Moon.png S3E2 Queen Moon unleashing her darkest spell.png S3E2 Queen Moon's spell severs Toffee's finger.png S3E2 Toffee lying on the ground.png S3E2 Toffee's finger lands on the ground.png S3E2 Toffee watches his severed finger vanish.png S3E2 Toffee 'have you learned nothing?'.png S3E2 Toffee about to regenerate his finger.png S3E2 Toffee's finger starts to regenerate.png S3E2 Toffee's regenerating finger crumbles into dust.png S3E2 Black butterfly flies out of Toffee's hand.png S3E2 Toffee's monsters fleeing in terror.png S3E2 Toffee shocked by Moon's dark magic.png S3E2 Toffee glaring angrily at Queen Moon.png S3E2 Toffee walks away while dusting himself off.png Book Be Gone S3E3 Toffee takes control of Ludo's body.png S3E3 Glossaryck hovers over the burning book of spells.png S3E3 Ludo-Toffee 'I didn't want this'.png S3E3 Ludo-Toffee 'it looks like you're out of time'.png S3E3 Book of Spells releasing tremendous energy.png S3E3 Ludo-Toffee watches the book burn to ashes.png Toffee S3E7 Giant eyeball looking at Star Butterfly.png S3E7 Star Butterfly tries to swim away.png S3E7 Giant claw rises in front of Star Butterfly.png S3E7 Toffee's giant left arm sticks out of ooze.png S3E7 Star Butterfly swimming the other way.png S3E7 Another giant claw rises in front of Star.png S3E7 Toffee's giant right arm sticks out of ooze.png S3E7 Toffee's giant fangs appear behind Star.png S3E7 Giant Toffee appears before Star in the sludge.png S3E7 Giant Toffee looking at Star Butterfly.png S3E7 Giant Toffee swimming around Star.png S3E7 Giant Toffee in front of Star Butterfly.png S3E7 Toffee touching magic in Star's hand.png S3E7 Toffee corrupting magic in Star's hand.png S3E7 Toffee opens communication window.png S3E7 Ludo-Toffee opening his green eyes.png S3E7 Queen Moon surprised by Toffee's voice.png S3E7 Ludo-Toffee levitating into the air.png S3E7 Ludo-Toffee 'oh, of course'.png S3E7 Ludo-Toffee 'something from you first'.png S3E7 Ludo-Toffee holding up his fingerless hand.png S3E7 Queen Moon takes out flask with Toffee's finger.png S3E7 Flask with Toffee's finger inside.png S3E7 Queen Butterfly giving Toffee his finger.png S3E7 Star watches Moon give Toffee's finger.png S3E7 Star Butterfly swimming toward Toffee.png S3E7 Toffee washes Star Butterfly away.png S3E7 Toffee raises his claws around Star Butterfly.png S3E7 Toffee holding Star Butterfly by her hair.png S3E7 Toffee 'you've lost your wings'.png S3E7 Ludo-Toffee 'do we have a deal?'.png S3E7 Queen Moon gives Toffee his finger back.png S3E7 Queen Moon puts Toffee's finger in his hand.png S3E7 Toffee's finger reattaching to his hand.png S3E7 Ludo-Toffee smirking wickedly.png S3E7 Toffee smirking wickedly.png S3E7 Giant Toffee towering over Star Butterfly.png S3E7 Toffee smiling wickedly at Star Butterfly.png S3E7 Toffee saying goodbye to Star Butterfly.png S3E7 Light going out in Ludo-Toffee's eyes.png S3E7 Toffee's flesh starts to regenerate.png S3E7 Toffee's flesh regenerates over Ludo's body.png S3E7 Marco, Moon, and Buff Frog watch Toffee regenerate.png S3E7 Toffee regenerating his body.png S3E7 Toffee's body is almost restored.png S3E7 Toffee's body is fully regenerated.png S3E7 Toffee about to throw up.png S3E7 Toffee throwing up Ludo's body.png S3E7 Toffee watching his finger scar vanish.png S3E7 Toffee with a dead wand crystal in his palm.png S3E7 Toffee crushing the wand crystal to dust.png S3E7 Toffee 'she's gone'.png S3E7 Toffee starts walking away.png S3E7 Toffee sighing with exasperation.png S3E7 Toffee smacking Queen Butterfly's fist aside.png S3E7 Toffee dodging Queen Butterfly's punches.png S3E7 Toffee catching Queen Butterfly's punches.png S3E7 Toffee looking disappointed at Queen Butterfly.png S3E7 Queen Moon points the powerless wand at Toffee's chest.png S3E7 Queen Butterfly and Toffee standing in the crater.png S3E7 Black veins continue to crawl up Queen Moon's arms.png S3E7 Queen Moon's darkest spell has no effect.png S3E7 Toffee looking at Star's wand in Moon's hand.png S3E7 Queen Butterfly looking desperate at Toffee.png S3E7 Toffee 'are you finished?'.png S3E7 Toffee's eyes widening in shock.png S3E7 Marco throws a punch through Toffee's chest.png S3E7 Marco Diaz looking sad and enraged at Toffee.png S3E7 Toffee looking at the hole in his chest.png S3E7 Hole in Toffee's chest regenerating.png S3E7 Hole in Toffee's chest fully regenerates.png S3E7 Toffee driving Queen Moon into the ground.png S3E7 Toffee sticks Queen Butterfly in the ground.png S3E7 Toffee walking away from Queen Butterfly.png S3E7 Toffee walking away from the battlefield.png S3E7 Toffee looking down at Ludo.png S3E7 Ludo holding onto Toffee's pant leg.png S3E7 Toffee giving a callous 'no'.png S3E7 Ludo looking utterly heartbroken.png S3E7 Queen Moon pointing at Toffee walk away.png S3E7 Toffee's eyes widen as he walks away.png S3E7 Toffee looking at Star's blast of magic.png S3E7 Toffee overwhelmed by Star's magic.png S3E7 Toffee's arm being obliterated.png S3E7 Toffee's leg being obliterated.png S3E7 Toffee slowly being obliterated.png S3E7 Toffee being completely vaporized.png S3E7 Toffee reduced to bones and melted flesh.png S3E7 Toffee dragging his arm along the ground.png S3E7 Toffee crawling toward Star Butterfly and friends.png S3E7 Melted Toffee 'you don't make the plans!'.png S3E7 Toffee points his finger at Star and her friends.png S3E7 Melted Toffee pointing at himself.png S3E7 Toffee threateningly reaching out to Star.png S3E7 Toffee gets crushed by a stone pillar.png Концепт-арты Toffee concept 1.png Toffee concept 2.png Toffee concept 4.png Toffee concept 3.png Toffee concept 5.png Toffee concept 6.png Постеры FC evonfreeman.jpg MGB evonfreeman.jpg Storm the Castle poster.jpg Разное Wanted Toffee of Septarsis.jpg|Плакат розыска Тоффи в "Путеводителе" en:Toffee/Gallery Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи персонажей